


it's thermodynamic

by bloodfever



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodfever/pseuds/bloodfever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist buried in Ferre's library, a love letter from order to chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's thermodynamic

[listen on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/bloodfever/it-s-thermodynamic)

**here comes the sun | the beatles**

little darling, the smiles returning to their faces  
little darling, it seems like years since it's been here

**fly me to the moon | jason mraz**

in other words, hold my hand  
in other words, darling kiss me

**song for someone | u2**

i was told i would feel, nothing the first time  
i don't know how these cuts heal, but in you i found a right

**i just do | dear and the headlights**

Oh so the words have all been said, the feeling's old but it's new to me I guess  
I'm scared to death but oh I just love you

**feeling good | muse**

freedom is mine and I know how i feel  
it's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me

**you're the one | the black keys**

now i'm old and wise, when i see your eyes  
you're the one i adore

**in my life | ed sheeran**

i know i will often stop and think about them  
in my life, i love you more

**science love song | asapscience**

except that's a lie, cause the heart doesn't feel  
when it comes to love the brain seals the deal


End file.
